


Wanna See Me TGWDLM Even Sadder?

by OTPGirl



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Canonical Character Death, I am not sorry, M/M, this made me sad to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: What happened when General McNamara got turned by the Hive? Who did he leave behind?Includes a character from Black Friday, but no plot points and this character was one of the announced ones.
Relationships: General John McNamara/Xander Lee, John McNamara/Xander Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Wanna See Me TGWDLM Even Sadder?

“Code Red! Code Red! This is Sergeant Quinn Riley We need backup in Hatchetfield A.S.A.P! The alien invasion is much stronger than we expected. Almost all of our agents have been taken by them. Myself and General McNamara are the only ones left. We are barricaded in room in the local high school.” An urgent call came over the comm system sending the on duty P.E.I.P agents on base into a frenzy of activity. One man stepped forward quickly and calmly, taking charge of the situation with a calm, commanding voice. 

“This is Lieutenant Lee. We are getting agents mobilized now and they should arrive within the hour. Take a deep breath son, we’ll get you out of there.” Xander Lee tried to calm the very clearly freaking out young man. Xander knew more about him than maybe he technically should as one of his commanding officer, but there was good reason. Quinn Riley, twenty four years old, but everyone, from his friends to his superior officers call him Code. He knew all of the man’s childhood stories, how he likes his coffee in the morning, how he hopes to progress in this line of work and what he fears. Xander knew all of this because his partner, the man he would freely call the love of his life with no hint of shame, John McNamara had taken this young man under his wing. The two men had grown close, so close to the point that John secretly considered the younger man a son, not that he would ever admit it. Speaking of John….

“Now tell me where is General McNamara?” Xander forced his mind to focus back on the task at hand, getting the two P.E.I.P agents out of the situation before anything bad happens. He needed to handle this situation in the same detached, professional way that he would handle it if the two agents involved were unknown to him.

“He’s over at the door, fighting off any aliens that try to break into the room.” It was clear in the younger agent’s voice that he was trying to calm himself. If Xander strained his ears a little bit he could hear another voice, probably John’s, in the background, yelling obscenities at the invading forces. It made sense when Xander thought about it, of course John would put himself in between the younger man and the dangerous entity. That's not to say John didn’t trust the younger man to be able to protect himself, John knew that Code could take care of himself, but if the situation got dire he would not hesitate to place himself in between the threat and any of his agents, especially one that he was so close to. 

“If you think you can share the information I shared with you without distracting him, then go ahead.” Xander hears Code pass the information along. The two men have a conversation that Xander is just able to pick up on over the comm. 

“Who’s the agent on the line?” Xander’s heart tightened at hearing John’s voice. While logically Xander knew that John was the other agent stuck in the nightmare situation, until this moment, the moment that he heard the other man’s voice, it hadn’t truly sunk in. 

“It’s Lieutenant Lee sir.” That was followed by a long stretch of silence before he heard John mummer something that Xander was unable to make out. There was another moment before Code’s voice came over the comm.

“General McNamara is requesting that you had the comm off to another agent.” His voice was hesitant and quiet, it was evident that he didn’t want to pass along the message, but couldn’t ignore a direct order from the General.

“What? Why?” Xander was struggling to keep his calm, reminding himself that he has to remain distant from the situation, or he might make a mistake that can cost someone their life. There was some more unintelligible mumbling on the other line, before he could hear the comm be passed from one person to the other. 

“Xander.” John’s voice came over the comm, rough and commanding as it always was when he was on duty. Xander was one of the only people who got to hear John while he was on free time. His voice got much softer and lost the sharp edge and filled with the emotions that he kept locked away while on duty.

“John,” Xander knew that technically he should be addressing John with his title, but he knew that he could get away with it in this moment. “What’s going on over there. Why do you want me to hand off the comm to someone else.” John took a deep breath before explaining the situation.

“Xander, I don’t think that we’re going to make out of this situation. I know that agents are on the way, but there’s almost no chance that we’ll be able to hold out until they get here. This might be selfish of me but I… I don’t want you to have to hear that. I’m begging you, please hand the comm of to another agent and go to a different room.”

Xander shook his head, even though he knew that John wouldn’t be able to see it. He refused to accept the situation was this bleak, and even if it is, there is no way that Xander would abandon John in a situation like that. 

“With all due respect, I can’t do that. I am the best agent to handle this situation and I’m not going to-” Xander was cut off by a loud bang coming from over the comm, followed by the sound of voices yelling and the sound of gun fire. “John? JOHN!” There was the sound of struggling before silence. After a few moments heavy breathing came over the comm followed by the sound of John’s voice.

“Looks like I was right Xander. I’m sorry I couldn’t hold on longer. Listen to me, call the agents back, don’t let them come here. They will become infected and we can’t risk this getting out of Hatchetfield. Do whatever you have to, I’m placing you in charge of the mission. Xander… I hope you know how much I-” John trails off. Xander frantically calls out to him, but receives no response for a while, but eventually a voice comes back over the comm. 

“Don’t worry Xander.” The voice was John’s, but was also distinctly different. It sounded strange, almost robotic, definitely inhuman. The voice continued to speak.  “In no time at all you will join the hive as well. We’ll be coming for you soon.” 

The comm cut off and Xander let out a sob that he didn’t even realize was bubbling up in his chest. He looked down and with one shaking hand pulled a small box out of his pocket. Inside was a ring that now would never be placed on the finger of the man who was the center of his universe.

Xander collapsed to his knees, clutching the ring box to his chest, tears streaming down his face as the other agents continue to hustle around him, trying to contain the outbreak in Hatchetfield. 

**Author's Note:**

> Why can't I just let them be happy? And yes Joey's character is Code, thanks to the Tedgens discord for the name idea! 
> 
> Also to me the ultimate ship song for these two is Sleeping At Last's cover of I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) if you haven't heard it you should go check it out. 
> 
> Come join my Black Friday Discord!  
> https://discord.gg/f88FjFT
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr @ ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobehappyok


End file.
